


"Green"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: Reader has been having a tough time and needs an escape. She loses control when she is stopped. Bucky has to try to calm her down.





	"Green"

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky Barnes x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Cursing (I naturally curse a lot and it comes out in my writing sometimes. Sorry.)

You _really_ weren’t feeling okay today. You needed an escape from everyone for even an hour. You usually talked to your boyfriend, Bucky, about this type of stuff. But he was training with Wanda and Sam. Not wanting to be a bother to anyone, you decided to just go walk around and see where you end up.

Putting your laptop in your bag and grabbing your keys, you were about to head out when Steve stopped you.

“Hey, (Y/N). Where you off to?” He asked over his shoulder while he worked on lunch for everyone.

“I don’t know yet. I just… I need to go for a bit.” You kept your gaze focused towards the ground. You really didn’t want to talk. _Why can’t he just let me go in peace?_

Apparently your voice wavered or something because he quickly looked up at you and instantly grew worried. He knew you had problems, but you haven’t looked this bad in a long time. Steve was concerned for your safety. Everyone in the group was super close, so it wasn’t unusual for him to be like this towards you. 

“Is something wrong? You haven’t been yourself lately. Did Bucky do something? Cause I swear if he did–”

“No. We’re fine. I’m fine. I just need to get out.” You felt something growing inside of you and you had no idea what it was. It scared you. You’re need for an escape grew as this thing grew.

You tried to walk past Steve but he stepped in front of you.

“(Y/N). Please just talk–” He tried to put a hand on your arm but you recoiled and lost it.

“ _Goddammit_ Steve! _I can’t!_ It’s not that easy!” He looked a bit hurt, but kept trying to get you to talk.

“(Y/N), calm down. I’m not trying to hurt you. I’m trying to _help_ you out.” He tried to reach out to you again. You quickly hit his hand away and felt something change in you.

The feeling that was growing inside of you burst. Your hands shot up and you saw green, ghostly shards fly out towards Steve. Most of them hit the wall to his right, but then you saw him grab his upper arm and move out of the way. You snapped out of the fog you were in and saw him leaning against the wall, blood staining his shirt under his hand that was putting pressure on the wound. You looked down at your hands in fear, there was a green hue around them.

Steve saw that you were shook. He got up from the wall and tried to make his way closer to you to help calm you down.

Looking back at Steve, he was almost standing up again. He was in pain, but you didn’t see anger or fear in his eyes, just worry. You ran back to your room and shut the door. You slid down the wall and sat there, trying to catch your breath and figure out what just happened.

You fumbled for your phone in your purse and shakily scrolled until you found Bucky’s name.

_**“SOS. Steve hurt. My fault. Having attack. Help.”** _

~~~~~~~~

After 30 minutes of fight practice, the trio decided to take a quick break. Wanda and Sam made some joke while they grabbed their water bottles. Bucky laughed along with them while he grabbed his phone.

_New message from (Y/N/N)._

_3 Missed calls from Steve._

He quickly read your text and started running to the stairs. It was 8 flights up, but it was faster than waiting for the elevator. As he was running, Steve called him

“Steve. What happened?”

“(Y/N) tried to leave and I stopped her to see what was wrong and she lost it. Some new power came over her. I know she didn’t mean for anything bad to happen but–”

“Wait- Are you okay?”

“Her power. It got my arm. I’ll be fine, Banner is patching me up right now. But Tony left when I told him what happened. He was _pissed_.”

“I’m heading to (Y/N). I’ll see you after.”

 

“Be safe.”

Bucky ran faster than he had before. Tony was always iffy about you, this had to have set him off. He had to make it to you before things got worse.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

As you hit send and tried to slow your breathing, your door shot open and Tony stood there looking furious. You somehow stood up so you could be at eye level with him even though you didn’t even look up.

“What _the hell_ just happened, (Y/N)?! Steve came into the lab asking Bruce for help because you _lost control?_ ”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I just–”

“You endangered a member of the team. You’re lucky it was Cap and not anyone else.” You couldn’t stop crying or shaking. You felt awful and you don’t even know what happened. Why couldn’t Tony see how you were feeling?

~~~~~~~~

 

Bucky finally made it to the right floor. He opened the door from the stairwell and could hear Tony yelling at you from down the hall. He also heard you _crying_.

“Damn it, Stark.” He said under his breath as he made his way to your door, which was open. As soon as he took one step, he saw green flash out of your room and Tony backing up. You weren’t too far behind. 

“I asked you to leave. I don’t know what the fuck is happening to me. I feel like shit about Steve. Just please GO.”

You had your back to Bucky and didn’t even notice him there, but he could see enough. You were shaking and had green around your hands. Bucky had never seen this. Tony made eye contact and he was actually a bit scared. He didn’t have his suit or anything to protect himself and he was backed against a wall.

You were raising your hand to strike again, Bucky had to act quick. He snuck up behind you and wrapped his arms around your torso so your arms were trapped against your chest.

You panicked, but then felt and saw the familiar metal arm and started to feel the anger ebb away. Instead of anger, you just crumbled. Tears flowed from your eyes and you could barely stand.

Bucky shushed you and started to lead you back into your room.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I got you. I’m here, doll.”

He turned his attention to Tony for a second.

“Go back to the lab. We’ll talk about this later.” Tony tried to argue back but was met with Bucky’s anger. 

“Tony. _Now_.” He left while muttering something under his breath.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Bucky was able to get you to lay down in your bed with him, your arms still against your chest. He knew better than to try to make you talk right now, so he just let you get it all out while trying to calm you down. Running his hands up and down your back or through your hair always worked.

After a good 15 or so minutes, you had stopped crying and your breathing was getting better. You decided to speak up.

“I don’t know what happened. I just wanted to go for a walk. I didn’t mean to hurt Steve. I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know what happened.”

“It’s alright, doll. Steve has been through worse injuries. And from what he told me on the phone, it wasn’t much more than a couple cuts. He’ll be fine. He isn’t mad at you.”

You were silent for a second. 

“Thank you for helping me calm down. I thought I could do it myself, but then Tony came in and–” Bucky cut you off. He knew that if you kept going, you would work yourself up again.

“I’m going to talk with Tony later. What he did was uncalled for.”

“But he’s right to be angry at me. What if that was someone else? We know nothing about what caused this new ability or what it even consists of.” Bucky cut you off again.

“And we’ll figure it out. Right now, we are going to take it slow. When you’re okay enough, we’ll go talk to Bruce about what happened from your point of view, and we’ll take it from there.

You were going to keep talking about the ‘what ifs’, but before you could even get a word out, Bucky’s lips were on yours.

It was a short and sweet kiss. But it was enough to keep you from talking and calm you down more. He pulled away and smiled at you, you smiled back.

“Maybe I should just keep talking if that’s how you’re gonna shut me up.” Your joke gets a chuckle out of him as he kisses you once more. 

You cuddle up next to him more. You both just lay there until you end up drifting off to sleep. Bucky feels your breathing slow down and he looks at your peaceful face. He knows how worried you are about this new ability.

“We’ll solve this puzzle, I promise.”

He places another kiss on your head before falling asleep himself.


End file.
